Partial support is requested for the Translation Machinery in Health and Disease-Protein Synthesis and Pathway Integration Gordon Research Seminar and Gordon Research Conference to be held in Galveston, Texas on February 17-22, 2019. This biennial conference was inaugurated in 2015 and is the only meeting on translation per se in the GRC series. Furthermore, it is the first, and to our knowledge, the only, disease- focused, interdisciplinary meeting on mRNA translation. Unlike other conferences that mainly focus on the structure of the translational machinery and its function in protein synthesis, this focus of this meeting is on the role of translation in human disease and the pathological consequences of alterations in this process. This unique conference will provide a forum for scientists to discuss their findings with an ultimate long term goal of building collaborations toward understanding, and finding treatments, for disease. The specific aims of the Gordon Research Conference is to convene 52 speakers and an additional 125-150 participants who are experts in the fields of cancer, neurological disease, inflammation, infectious, and immunological diseases, hematological diseases, mitochondrial diseases and metabolic diseases to discuss basic science and therapeutic interventions. The accompanying Gordon Research Seminar will provide both a forum for scientists in early stages of their career to present their data on translation and disease and network working activity. Dr. Rachel Green, an expert in ribosome structure and function will give the keynote lecture at the Gordon Research Seminar and Dr. Aaron Gitler, who investigates translation dysfunction and neurodegeneration, will give the keynote at the Gordon Research Seminar. In addition to invited speakers and speakers chosen from the abstracts, four poster sessions will allow all participants to contribute to the meeting. Numerous opportunities for your investigators, women, and minorities to interact with senior leaders in the field including a GRC-sponsored ?power hour? which will provide a platform to discuss challenges that women and other underrepresented minorities face in science. As the first and only conference on translation and disease, this conference will significantly impact the participant's understanding of disease mechanisms.